Avoir une maman et un papa
by cemeil
Summary: ... c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'est une petite fille sans histoire. Elle a tout pour être heureuse. Tout? Non, il manque un homme dans son vie, son père.
1. Chapitre 01

**_Avoir une maman et un papa, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait._**

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter._

Et vi ! Encore une autre fic, une autre mini-fic si je peux dire. Il y aura en tout et pour tout six chapitres. J'espère que çà vous plaira.

Je vous laisse face au chapitre un.

Bonne lecture, enfin je l'espère !

**¤ Chapitre 1 : Ca existe maman la magie ? ¤**

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Londres et déjà l'air était irrespirable. Depuis près de trois semaines maintenant, les Londoniens faisaient face à une véritable vague de chaleur. Ils ne sortaient plus ou s'il le faisait, c'était la nuit tombée. Dans les maisons, les réfrigérateurs et congélateurs fonctionnaient à temps plein. Ils étaient remplis. L'Angleterre n'avait pas fait face à une chaleur pareille depuis longtemps. Toutes les chaînes télévisées couvraient l'événement. Une s'était démarquée des autres, l'événement était couvert par une célèbre journaliste appréciée de la plupart de la population, Alyannne Grammer. Depuis près de quatre ans, cette jeune femme était à l'origine de tous les événements importants qui se déroulaient en Angleterre.

Alyanne Grammer vit dans un quartier tranquille avec sa petite fille. Elle n'a jamais été embêtée avec ses voisins. Elle ne vit pas de manière extravagante. Chaque soir, après le travail, elle va chercher sa fille chez la nourrice et un week-end par mois, elle se rend chez ses parents avec sa fille. La seule chose qui manque dans la vie de la jeune femme, c'est un homme.

Mais depuis la naissance de sa fille, il y a maintenant cinq ans, Alyanne a développé une animosité vis à vis des hommes. Plus rien ne compte pour elle mis à part sa fille. Elle a tout quitté pour elle pour tout recommencer. Elle n'a jamais dit à personne l'identité du père et pourquoi elle a quitté le monde de la sorcellerie. Car Alyanne est une sorcière et même si elle le renie, la magie est toujours en elle. Elle ne touche plus à la magie et vit comme une parfaite moldue. Toutes ses affaires sont rangées dans le grenier chez ses parents. Sa fille l'ignore mais la maman sait qu'un beau jour avant ses onze ans, elle devra des explications à son bout de chou. Mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui.

Le soleil avait atteint une hauteur raisonnable dans le ciel. La jeune maman regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, huit heures. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées depuis près de deux heures. Elle prépare le petit déjeuner de sa fille, et elle se dirige vers sa chambre. N'allez pas croire que la fillette a un petit déjeuner au lit tous les jours, non… aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Alyanne passe devant le calendrier de l'entrée, jeudi 27 juin… Cinq ans qu'elle est maman. Ce matin-là, le couloir qui mène à la chambre d'enfant paraît très long à la jeune femme. Les murs sont jaune paille, quelques tableaux ornent les murs, jamais une photo. Alyanne glisse sur le parquet, elle s'arrête un moment devant la porte d'entrée, elle souffle et entre.

Elle pose le petit déjeuner sur la plus proche commode. Elle s'attarde sur le lit où elle peut distinguer le corps de la fillette roulé en boule sous la couette. Il n'y a que quelque mèches de cheveux qui dépassent. Elle ouvre les rideaux, le soleil vient chatouiller la petite fille qui se pelotonne encore plus dans son lit. La chambre de la petite fille ressemble à la mer. La moquette est aussi douce que le sable dont elle a la même couleur. Les murs sont bleus et des poissons sont collés un peu partout dans la chambre. Alyanne avait voulu que sa fille se sente en vacances à longueur d'année.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit.

"Chérie, c'est l'heure. Il faut te lever."

La petite fille se tourna vers sa mère et se blottit contre elle.

" 'Jour maman.

Bonjour mon cœur. Joyeux anniversaire…

Merci maman. Câlin ?"

Alyanne sourit. Chaque jour sa fille lui demandait un câlin au réveil. C'était devenu un rituel. La petit fille racontait alors ses rêves, bons ou mauvais, ou encore ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience. Alyanne n'avait jamais grondé sa fille. Et elle espérait ne jamais le faire.

"As-tu fait de beaux rêves ?

Oh oui ! Je rêvais que je volais sur un balai. On était devant un grand château avec tout plein de tours et tout plein de monde ! c'était tellement beau. Et pis, là-bas, on avait retrouvé papa."

Alyanne soupira ; depuis près de deux semaines, la fillette ne rêvait que de çà. Etait-ce un signe ? Devait-elle lui dire ? Elle aurait tant aimé que sa fille ait un père mais l'homme qu'elle aimait en aimait une autre. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui a rien dit de l'existence de la fillette et qu'elle est partie sans rien dire.

"Maman ?

Oui, Linon.

Maman ! J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme çà.

Désolée chérie. Alors ?

Dis maman… La magie çà existe?"

Oulala… Question piège. Quelle réponse donnée ? Oui ? Non ? Oui ? Est-ce qu'elle rajoutait un mensonge à toute la liste ou est-ce qu'elle arrangeait la vérité à sa manière ?

"Bien sûr ma puce. Pourquoi cette question ?

Comme çà ! Pour savoir maman !

Assez discuté ! Grand-père et grand-mère vont nous attendre si on ne se dépêche pas. Que veux-tu mettre ?

J'en sais rien moi !

Bon d'accord. Alors je choisis ?

Oui !

Dépêche toi. Va vite te laver la figure !"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une heure plus tard, les deux étaient prêtes et fermaient la porte de la maison. Alyanne ne quittait pas la main de sa fille. Elles descendirent à pied les trois étages qui les séparaient de la rue et se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

" Maman ! On peut mette ma chanson ?

Oui."

Alyanne n'aimait pas beaucoup cette chanson mais aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Elles ne mirent pas très longtemps avant de rejoindre les grands-parents de la fillette, chez eux. Ils vivaient dans une petite maison dans la périphérie de Londres. Ils n'étaient pas encore à la retraite mais chaque année, ils prenaient une journée pour l'anniversaire de leur petite fille et ils passaient la journée ensemble. Cette année, ils allèrent dans un petit parc pas très fréquenté mais très accueillant. Il fallait savoir où il se trouvait pour y accéder. La petite fille fut émerveillée quand elle le vit.

"Oh ! C'est trop beau ! On dirait c'est magique maman ! Tu trouves pas ?"

Les grands-parents sursautèrent au mot magie. Depuis quand la petite fille parlait de magie ? Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se concentrer sur la réponse de leur fille.

"Tu as raison chérie. On dirait presque de la magie."

Elle avait dit çà d'un ton nostalgique. C'est bien la première fois depuis qu'elle avait laissé la magie de côté que leur fille paraissait le regretter. Alyanne secoua la tête pour chasser de sa tête ses idées noires. Elle aurait tant aimé que Harry soit là aujourd'hui, pour l'anniversaire de leur fille. Mais pour qu'il soit là, il aurait d'abord fallu qu'elle le lui dise.

_Elle avait convenu avec elle-même qu'elle le lui dirait le jour de la remise des diplômes. Personne ne savait qu'elle était enceinte pourtant elle était proche du terme. Madame Pomfresh lui avait jeté un sort pour que personne ne remarque sa silhouette arrondie. Bien sûr, il avait rompu avec elle, il y a de çà trois mois, bien sûr, il était avec Ginny à l'instant mais il allait être père ! Elle s'était dirigé droit vers eux. Madame Weasley était en pleine conversation avec sa fille et Harry._

_Elle n'était pas loin d'eux. Mais elle entendit le mot qui lui fit faire demi-tour pour ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas reçu son diplôme. Elle était remontée en pleurs à la tour des Gryffondor. Elle avait pris sa valise déjà bouclée et était rentrée chez elle par poudre de cheminette. Elle avait coupé les ponts avec tous. Elle n'était pas aller au mariage d'Harry et Ginny…_

"Maman ! Maman !

Oui chérie ?

Je peux avoir une glace ?"

Alyanne jeta un regard à ses parents. Elle se mit à rire. Leur métier de dentistes prenait le pas sur celui de grands-parents. Ceux-ci s'en rendirent compte et se joignirent au fou rire de leur fille.

" Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

J'arrive, j'arrive…"

**¤ Fin du premier chapitre. ¤**


	2. Chapitre 02

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter._

_Je vous laisse devant la suite du début! _

**¤ Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre bouleversante ¤**

Linon était déjà devant le glacier. Alyanne sourit lorsqu'elle la vit hésiter entre les différents parfums de glace. Sa fille était gourmande, tout comme elle. Derrière elle, elle entendit ses parents soupirer. Alyanne sourit, Linon était une habituée du cabinet de dentistes Granger. La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa fille. Le glacier lui tournait le dos affairé à vendre une glace à une autre petite fille.

"Alors chérie, tu choisis quel parfum ?"

La petite fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le glacier s'était retourné.

" Mione !"

Son cœur manqua un battement. Non, c'était impossible ! Elle qui avait mis si longtemps à apprendre à vivre sans la magie, elle rencontrait le jour de l'anniversaire de sa fille, son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait jamais cru à la divination mais elle fut tout de suite convaincue que c'était un signe.

"Bonjour Ron.

Maman ! Maman ! Pourquoi il t'a appelé Mione le monsieur ? Et qui s'est d'abord ? Maman !"

La petite fille s'impatientait. Hermione jeta un regard désespéré vers ses parents qui comprirent le message et emmenèrent leur petite-fille un peu plus loin. La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à Ronald Weasley.

"Tu es maman ? Quel âge a-t-elle ?

Qu'est ce que çà peut te faire ?" Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

"Ca pourrait m'aider à comprendre pourquoi tu es partie. Ca pourrait m'aider à comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as plus donné de nouvelles. Et çà pourrait m'aider à comprendre pourquoi ta fille a les mêmes yeux qu'Harry… "

Il avait compris. Tout était foutu. Il ne lui restait alors pas vraiment de choix. Soit elle s'enfuyait encore une fois, soit elle affrontait ce qu'elle avait refusé d'affronter pendant longtemps, Harry. Ron ne semblait pas en colère. Il avait compris ce qui l'avait poussée à partir. Il la regardait fixement, il pouvait la voir réfléchir, çà lui avait tellement manqué. Hermione lui avait tellement manqué. Il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir.

"Allez, viens là."

Il avait ouvert les bras. Elle sut qu'elle était pardonnée et qu'il serait à ses côtés maintenant. Elle se précipita dan les bras de son meilleur ami. Cette étreinte lui remit les idées en place. Avant d'affronter Harry, elle devait tout raconter à sa fille.

"Ron ?

Oui.

Je voudrais te demander de ne rien dire à personne à propos de notre rencontre.

Mione ! Je ne suis absolument pas décidé à faire comme si je n'avais rien vu !

Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je te demande juste de ne rien dire… pour l'instant. Je dois tout dire à Linon d'abord.

Linon, c'est comme çà qu'elle s'appelle ?

C'est un surnom que je lui ai donné et qu'elle déteste. Elle s'appelle Eilleen.

Eilleen… C'est joli. J'aurais tellement de choses à te dire Mione, et tellement à te raconter.

Moi aussi. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je vais te donner mon adresse, viens demain pour 14 heures, tu peux ?

Je serais là.

Merci."

Elle avait dit au revoir à son ami et était retournée vers ses parents. À peine était-elle arrivée près d'eux que la petite fille la harcelait de questions.

"On va y aller. Je te raconterais tout çà à la maison. Maman, papa, je vous appelle quand tout est réglé pour vous expliquer. Dis au revoir à tes grands-parents."

La fillette ne se le fit pas répéter une nouvelle fois. Elle étreignit ses grands-parents avant de se tourner vers sa mère et de la suivre sans parler. Elle savait quand il ne fallait pas embêter sa mère. Et à cet instant mieux valait ne rien dire. Mais elle se posait des tas de questions. Le retour vers leur appartement se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Ni la mère ni la fille ne parla jusqu'à avoir franchi la porte de leur nid douillet au cœur de Londres.

Et à partir de cet instant, la vie de la petite fille changea du tout au tout. Hermione avait tout expliqué à sa fille le plus simplement possible. Mais il y avait des choses qu'une petite fille de cinq ans ne comprenait pas et mettrait un certain temps à comprendre. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait menti. Elle était une sorcière et la magie existait bel et bien. Elle avait aussi un papa, mais ce papa ignorait son existence parce que sa maman…

La petite fille fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas compris cette partie de l'histoire mais les propos de sa maman lui restait bien en tête. Elle avait dit plein de choses, elle avait répondu à toutes ses questions. Eilleen avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Elle devait faire le tri. Toutes ces nouvelles empêchaient l'enfant de dormir. Elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle aimait beaucoup sa maman. Et elle s'était toujours imaginé retrouver un jour son papa et qu'ils vivraient tous les trois ensemble et heureux. Mais son papa était marié à une autre dame.

La fillette s'endormit tard dans la nuit. Elle avait pris sa décision. Cette décision qu'elle annonça à sa mère aussitôt son réveil le lendemain.

Comme tous les matins depuis cinq ans maintenant, Hermione était allée réveiller sa fille. Elle avait été surprise de la trouver déjà éveillée. Elle affichait un air déterminé. En la voyant ainsi, Hermione eut peur de la décision de l'enfant. Et si elle ne voulait plus la voir. Elle resta sur le seuil de la porte sans bouger ni parler. Eilleen la regarda longuement avant de parler.

"Tu m'fais pas de câlin c'matin ?"

Hermione sourit, soulagée, et se dirigea vers sa fille pour l'étreindre. Une fois en sécurité dans les bras de sa mère, elle lui annonça ce qu'elle voulait.

"Tu sais m'man, je t'aime beaucoup et je serais toujours ta Linon. Je veux pas te quitter mais j'aimerais voir mon papa. S'il te plaît."

Le cœur d'Hermione se réchauffa d'un coup. Elle acceptait la requête de sa fille. Et dans un sens elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante de l'avoir formulée. Maintenant pour sa fille, elle se forcerait à aller trouver Harry et à tout lui révéler.

"Bien sûr chérie. Tu le verras, bientôt.

Merci maman.

C'est moi qui te remercie Linon. Je t'aime."

C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la petite fille avait toujours su qui était son père. Lors du petit déjeuner, elle demanda à sa mère de lui raconter son enfance, sa rencontre avec son papa. Poudlard, la magie. Évidemment, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de tout évoquer. La petite fille devait se rendre à l'école.

Comme tous les matins, Hermione déposa sa fille à l'école quelques minutes avant le début des cours. Ensuite elle reprit sa voiture pour se rendre à son travail où elle redevint Alyanne Grammer, la fameuse journaliste. Elle salua tous ses collègues de bureau. Elle s'installa confortablement pour relire l'article qu'elle avait écrit la veille. Elle le relut, corrigea quelques phrases et alla le remettre à son patron.

"J'ai fini l'article que vous m'avez demandé la semaine dernière.

Super Aly !"

Elle sourit à ce surnom affectif, bien plus que son patron, Ewan Jones était devenu un ami très proche, son confident depuis près de quatre ans. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était connue dans tout le pays.

" Ewan, j'ai un service à te demander.

Vas-y dit.

Je voudrais prendre mon après-midi ainsi que cette semaine.

Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

Hermione s'attendait à cette question. Elle soupira et se lança.

"Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois.

Et qui es tu ?

Tout d'abord, je ne m'appelle pas Alyanne Grammer."

Ewan partit à rire ce qui surprit la jeune journaliste.

"Ewan ! Tu vas bien ?

Oh oui je vais très bien Aly ! Ou plutôt Hermione Granger."

Hermione resta stupéfaite. Ainsi il savait qui elle était. Et il le savait depuis le début très certainement.

"Vois-tu Hermione, moi non plus je ne suis pas ce qu'il paraît.

Tu es un sorcier ?

Tout comme toi ma belle ! Allons assieds toi. J'ai un tas de choses à te raconter."

**¤ Fin du chapitre ¤**

Deuxième chapitre, posté ! Qui est le patron d'Hermione ? Je vous tire mon chapeau si vous trouvez !

¤¤¤

Je remercie ceux qui sont passés par là et qui ont pris le temps de lire ce que j'avais écrit. Et je remercie plus particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé des reviews.

**Kika : **Contente que çà te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus également. La suite ? La voilà !

**Lau : **La petite suite pour maintenant ! Quant à ton doute, il se voit confirmé maintenant ! Mais franchement, tu en connais beaucoup de dentistes toi dans Harry Potter ? Lol ! A bientôt, j'espère ! Biz

**Lilly : **Merci beaucoup ! Je fais ce que je peux ! La suite est là !

¤¤¤

Je vous laisse avant que mes doigts ne tombent tout seuls tellement j'ai froid. A demain, alors! Enfin, si entretemps je ne dois pas braver un tempête de neige!

Biz


	3. Chapitre 03

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter._

Bonsoir tout le monde! Bon bah voilà la suite 2, le retour! lol. En espérant que çà vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Je tenais juste à vous dire que > remplacera le tiret pour le dialogue... Les tirets ne veulent pas rester...

**¤ Chapitre 3 : De découvertes en découvertes ¤**

Hermione obéit à son patron et s'installa en face de lui.

"Tout d'abord, je ne m'appelle pas Ewan Jones mais Dean Thomas.

> Dean ! Mais…

> Surprise, hein ?

> Comment ? Mais…

> Tu croyais avoir disparue à jamais du monde de la sorcellerie Hermione. Tu pensais avoir tout fait comme il faut mais pour une fois, tu te trompais. Dumbledore a toujours su où tu te trouvais et pourquoi tu es partie.

> Oh ! Et à part Dumbledore ?

> Minerva MacGonagall et enfin moi, quand je t'ai engagée.

> Je ne comprends plus rien Dean !

> C'est tout simple, je vais t'expliquer. Tu veux un café ?"

Hermione fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Aussitôt deux tasses apparurent sur la table.

" Alors Dean, je t'écoute. Pourquoi avoir changé d'identité ?

> Tout commence et finit avec une affaire de famille. Mon père a une sœur qui s'est mariée et qui n'a pas eue d'enfant. Je suis le cadet de ma famille et j'étais toujours fourré chez ma tante et mon oncle paternel. Malheureusement, ceux-ci sont morts il y a maintenant un peu plus de quatre ans. J'eus une surprise à la lecture du testament. J'étais le seul bénéficiaire de tout leur argent à une seule condition. Prendre le nom complet de mon oncle pour que sa lignée se perpétue.

> Et tu as accepté.

> Comme tu peux le voir. Tout cet argent m'a permis de réaliser mon rêve et de monter ma propre chaîne télévisée. Tu imagines le montant de l'héritage ?"

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

" J'ai donc créé cette chaîne et un beau jour, qui je vois débarquer dans mon bureau ? Hermione Granger mais ce n'est pas sous ce nom là qu'elle se présente. Elle se présente en tant que Alyanne Grammer et m'annonce de but en blanc qu'elle a une fille et qu'elle voudrait que ses horaires soient aménagés de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'en occuper.

> Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

> Ensuite je lui pose quelques questions et je lui dis que je la contacterais plus tard.

> A ce moment-là, j'ai cru que tout était fichu.

> Je me suis empressé de contacter Albus Dumbledore pour l'avertir que tu étais toujours en Angleterre.

> Et ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

> Il m'a répondu de faire comme si j'ignorais qui tu étais et de ne prévenir personne de ta réapparition.

> Ce que tu as fait à merveille.

> Tu jouais bien ton rôle également. Mais je peux savoir ce qui t'as poussé à venir m'avouer que tu étais une sorcière.

> Hier, j'ai vu Ron."

Tout s'éclaira dans la tête de Dean Thomas ou Ewan Jones.

" Il a compris que Linon était…

> la fille d'Harry.

> Oui. J'ai du tout expliquer à Eilleen, tu sais comment elle est.

> Oh oui ! Le même caractère que ses parents.

> Elle veut voir Harry. Je dois voir Ron cet après-midi et ensuite il faudra que j'apprenne à Harry qu'il est père d'une petite fille de cinq ans.

> Bon courage. Allez, je te libère tout de suite. Prends soin de toi Hermione Granger.

> Merci."

Hermione sortit du bureau, pensive. Comme l'avait dit Dean, elle s'était trompée. À aucun moment, elle n'avait disparue du monde de la magie. Quelqu'un savait précisément où elle était chaque fois qu'elle croyait le contraire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle remballa ses affaires, prit son sac et sortit de son bureau. Elle regagna son appartement où elle put réfléchie en toute tranquillité et remettre ses pensées et ses idées en ordre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que l'heure tournait et que la pendule indiquait à présent quatorze heures. Ainsi elle fut surprise quand elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Sa surprise s'amplifia quand elle remarqua l'heure qu'il était. Elle fit entrer Ron, prépara un café et ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour une longue discussion. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Hermione se permit de regarder Ron.

Sans conteste, il avait changé. Il avait grandi et s'était étoffé. Ses cheveux toujours roux étaient maintenant longs et attachés. Sa tête paraissait plus sur ses épaules. Il avait l'air plus réfléchi que quand elle les avait quittés. Elle savait qu'il était auror désormais. Il était déjà en contact avec le ministère avant son départ. Son entraînement lui avait réussi. Hermione ne douta pas qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se trouver des petites amies. Elle ne remarqua pas d'alliance à son doigt. Ainsi, il était toujours célibataire… Aucune fille n'avait voulu rester avec lui à moins que ce soit lui…

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, elle le vit sourire. Mais elle savait que comme elle, il l'avait à nouveau détaillé pour voir les différences que les années avaient apportées. Après cet examen, la discussion avait commencé. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien mais surtout d'eux. Hermione apprit ainsi que Ron avait pris du grade et qu'il était désormais un chef d'unité. Ses mérites étaient reconnus dans le monde sorcier. La jeune femme avait vu juste, il n'était pas marié mais n'allait pas tarder à l'être. Elle fut surprise d'entendre que la future madame Ronald Weasley se nommait Luna Lovegood.

Elle prit ensuite des nouvelles de leurs anciens camarades, puis de Poudlard et des professeurs. En cinq années, bien des choses s'étaient déroulées. Le monde avait repris son cours après la disparition de Voldemort, tué par Harry peu de temps avant la fin de leur dernière année. Et puis vint la famille, Molly et Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux et… Et Ginny.

" Comment vont-ils ?

> Harry et Ginny ? Ils vont bien. Ils se sont mariés, il y a deux ans. Et ils filent le parfait amour. La famille Potter compte déjà un petit garçon, Sirius et elle ne va pas tarder à s'agrandir. Je sais que çà te fait du mal Mione, je suis désolé.

> Tu n'as pas à l'être. Finalement, çà me fait moins mal que je le pensais. Ma vie maintenant c'est Eilleen et plus Harry. S'il est heureux avec ta sœur, tant mieux pour lui."

Hermione avait voulu paraître sincère mais Ron la connaissait trop bien et malgré les années, il avait remarqué qu'elle mentait.

" Tu l'aimes toujours ?

> Non ! Enfin… Je sais plus trop. J'ai essayé de l'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me suis souvent imaginé à la place de ta sœur, vivant à ses côtés… mais je ne peux pas vivre dans l'illusion.

> Hermione…

> Je n'arrive même pas à le détester, à les détester pour tout ce bonheur qu'ils vivent."

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Ron ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut Hermione qui le rompit.

" Eilleen veut voir son père.

> Elle veut voir Harry !

> Oui."

Hermione attendait une réponse de son ami. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il réfléchissait. Soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire..

" Je peux t'aider Mione ! Je peux t'aider à présenter Eilleen à son père !

> Et comment ?

> C'est tout simple…"

**¤ Fin du chapitre 03 ¤**

_Je sais, j'ai été le chercher loin Dean Thomas, mais après tout, pas si loin que çà. JKR insiste beaucoup, je trouve, sur son appartenance au monde moldu principalement avec son équipe de foot favorite. Je ne pouvais que le rendre à son monde. Car même s'il est un sorcier, je le vois mieux s'épanouir du côté des moldus. (Tout est une question d'opinion, hein ! lol )_

_Sinon, on a fait un petit tour d'horizon sur ce qui s'est passé durant l'absence d'Hermione. Un tout petit tour, je l'accorde, mais cela suffit. Alors, Eilleen va être présentée à son papa. Comment ? Quelle est l'idée de Ron, Une chose est sûre, rien ne va se passer comme prévu !_

¤¤¤

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire. Ca fait plaisir.

**Lilly : **J'au un peu halluciné quand j'ai vu l'heure à laquelle j'avais reçu ta review ! 7h08 ! Et bah… j'espère que tu auras passé une bonne journée ! lol. Merci pour les compliments. Le prochain chapitre est là. Et le prochain sera là demain dans la soirée ! Voilà, merci beaucoup. Biz.

**Lysbeth – Beriawen : **Merci beaucoup ! La suite, la voilà ! Ca va, j'ai pas été trop longue ? Lol. La réaction d'Harry ? Surprise ! J'espère que la suite t'aura plus également ! A plus !

**Hermy-78 : **Salut ! Bon bah, maintenant, tu connais l'identité du patron ! Une réponse sur deux ! Lol. Mais avant de voir comment réagi Harry à l'annonce de sa toute nouvelle paternité, il va devoir faire face au retour d'Hermione ! . A plus tard.

**Lau : **Et oui, vous avez eu le droit à la suite et même à la suite de la suite ! Lol. C'est vrai que tu connais beaucoup de dentistes dans Harry Potter ? Faudra que tu me dises leurs noms alors ! lol. Celui des Weasley peut-être ? Le patron d'Hermione est… tadam… Zut, çà fonctionne plus, je l'ai déjà dit !lol. Merci beaucoup et +. Biz


	4. Chapitre 04

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter._

_Bonsoir! Un petit peu de lecture si jamais vous êtes bloqué(e)s par la neige! lol._

_Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin. Et oui. On dira que ce chapitre est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition: pas de grosse révélations! Mais une bonne surprise pour Harry! ._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais regarder les enfoirée! _

_Bonne lecture._

**¤ Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles ¤**

Hermione se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle avait quitté son appartement londonien avec Ron et sa fille après la visite de celui-ci. Depuis, Eilleen et elle vivaient chez lui et Luna. Hermione avait appréhendé la rencontre avec Luna n'ayant jamais été proche d'elle par le passé. Tout s'était passé à merveille.

Luna avait laissé tomber ses histoires à dormir debout. Elle avait repris le journal de son père qui avait acquis une certaine renommée dans le monde sorcier. Luna lui avait appris tout ce que Ron avait omis de lui dire ou tout simplement tout ce qu'il ne savait pas.

Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien et ce, depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là. Aujourd'hui, elle allait à nouveau se retrouver en face d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'en deux jours sa vie ait de nouveau changé du tout au tout. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait que l'idée de Ron était mauvaise. Elle lui en avait parlé mais celui-ci lui avait tout simplement répondu d'arrêter de réfléchir.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait une grande réunion chez Harry, la famille, les amis et les collègues de travail devaient être réunis chez lui. Hermione avait voulu refusé quand Ron lui avait annoncé mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Au moins tout le monde serait au courant de son retour, non ?

Ils avaient prévu d'y aller par poudre de cheminette. Ron passerait en premier puis Hermione suivrait. Eilleen attendrait avec Luna une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus avant de les rejoindre. Il fallait qu'Hermione ait le temps d'annoncer la nouvelle à Harry. Elle était fin prête à lui dire. Elle respira et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle sourit en constatant qu'Eilleen était levée et prenait son petit déjeuner avec Ron et Luna. Ils étaient en pleine conversation. Hermione ne saisit pas de quoi il parlait, elle remarqua juste que sa fille menait le débat.

"Bonjour !

Maman !

Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormi ?

Assez bien vu les circonstances." Répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son visage.

"C'est tout de même pas la fin du monde ! N'est-ce pas Liline ?

Nooooooon ! Aujourd'hui je vais voir mon papa !"

Eilleen était enthousiaste. Hermione avait remarqué que sa fille s'était épanouie un peu plus quand elle avait su qu'elle allait rencontrer son père. La fillette était impatiente. Hermione espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas trop déçue par la réaction d'Harry. Eilleen pouvait comprendre pas mal de choses qui n'étaient pourtant pas de son âge.

Hermione se dépêcha de prendre son petit déjeuner. En effet, les invités de cette petite réunion devaient arrivés dans les onze heures. Hermione s'était décidée à sortir de sa chambre, vingt minutes avant l'heure fixée. Ron avait dit onze heures à Hermione mais il savait que tous seraient déjà là. Il ignorait les diverses réactions qui accueilleraient le retour de mademoiselle Granger mais il savait que quoiqu'il advienne, il resterait à ses côtés.

L'horloge sonna. Il était l'heure.

" Hermione ?

Oui ?

Il est temps d'y aller.

Je te suis."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Ron se positionna devant l'âtre et articula de façon à ce qu'il arrive bien « Au doux foyer.» Hermione le regarda partir dans les flammes. Avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la cheminée, elle étreignit sa fille en lui murmurant un « tout à l'heure.

Çà y est, elle était dans la cheminée avec la poudre dans la main. Elle regarda Luna, celle-ci lui murmurait un seul mot, si simple, « courage. » Elle jeta la poudre dans la cheminée…

"Au doux foyer !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrissait dans le hall d'une somptueuse maison. Ron l'attendait devant la cheminée. Hermione fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir ! Ron devina une fois de plus ses pensées.

"Ils nous attendent dans le salon. Nous n'avons pas besoin de comité d'accueil, je connais la maison. Et je te conseillerais de te rendre présentable. Je ne suis pas sûr que Ginny appréciera la suie dans son beau salon !"

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à se rendre présentable. Une fois, cette chose faite, elle constata que Ron l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres.

" On y va ?

Oui. On y va."

Il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Ron marchait devant elle. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et y entra. Hermione, résolue, le suivit. À leur entrée, toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tournées vers eux. Hermione était cachée derrière Ron et puis, elle avait beaucoup changé en cinq ans. Ron lui avait avoué après leur rencontre qu'il l'avait reconnu à la voix et qu'ensuite en la voyant, il avait su que c'était elle.

Aucun des visages qui se trouvaient devant elle ne lui était inconnu. Il y avait le professeur Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus Rogue, Les Weasley au grand complet, Neville et Lavande, Pavarti et Seamus, Dean, Lee, Angelina, Alicia,…, et, il y avait Harry.

Tous les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Hermione riait intérieurement. Elle s'imaginait déjà leur tête quand elle leur annoncerait la grande nouvelle !

" Ron ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Luna ? Ne vas pas me dire qu'entre vous deux c'est…

Calme-toi maman ! Luna va très bien. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Dans ce cas qui est-ce ?

Ca Nev', c'est la question en or !" Répondit le rouquin

Une question qui trouva bien vite une réponse dans l'arrivée inopinée du Remus Lupin. Celui-ci s'arrêta net en observant la scène quand il franchit la porte. Ron était avec une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, les autres paraissaient troublés, méfiants ou agacés.

Inconsciemment ses sens de loup-garou lui disaient qu'il connaissait cette jeune femme. Mais Remus ne l'avait jamais vu ! Pourtant cette odeur, ce parfum… Et soudain, tout devint clair. Il se précipita sur la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

Hermione fut la première surprise de la réaction du loup-garou mais se laissa emporter par sa joie.

" Je suis si content de te revoir ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps ! Où étais-tu ? Tu nous as beaucoup manqués, tu sais ! Pourquoi es-tu…

Moi aussi Remus, je suis contente de te revoir."

Les autres occupants de la salle étaient ébahis de la manière d'agir du lycanthrope. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme et si discret ! Que lui prenait-il ? Et puis tout s'était éclairé quand l'inconnue avait parlé.

" Mon dieu ! C'est pas possible !"

C'était Neville qui avait parlé. Il dévisageait la jeune femme.

"Je crois pourtant que si Neville.

Hermione !"

La jeune femme alla d'étreinte en étreinte pendant un bon moment. Elle avait tellement redouté son retour, mais à cet instant, elle se sentait tellement bien entoure de ceux qu'elle aimait, entourée des siens. Le dernier à la prendre dans ses bras fut Harry. Involontairement elle se tendit mais se décontracta aussitôt. Elle sourit. C'était fini, elle ne l'aimait plus

" Alors Mione, pourquoi es-tu partie comme çà sans rien dire ?"

Encore une fois, c'était Harry qui posait la question embarrassante. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, leva la tête et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

" Si je suis partie, c'est pour une raison assez simple. J'étais…"

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la porte venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau laissant entrer Luna. Et s'il y avait Luna, il y avait…

" Dis maman, c'est lui mon papa ?"

**¤ Fin du chapitre 03 ¤**

La suite au prochain épisode... Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent. Et Lilly, voici la suite..; Quoique, je pense que tu vas vouloir savoir ce qui se passe après! .

Bonne soirée.


	5. Chapitre 05

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter._

_Bonsoir!_

_Comme au chapitre précédent, les tirets sont remplacés par >. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et une bonne soirée._

**¤ Chapitre 5 : Vous savez tout ¤**

C'était la stupeur générale. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la fillette. Celle-ci fixait Harry avec ses yeux émeraude. Deux océans vert remplis de malice affrontaient ses semblables. Hermione les regardait, sa fille et son père. Elle n'avait jamais constaté la ressemblance entre Eilleen et Harry. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir. Même si la fillette avait hérité des traits de sa mère, il n'en demeurait pas moins que dans sa manière d'agir ou de se comporter, c'était Harry.

« Maman ! C'est lui mon papa ? »

Harry la regardait. Hermione ne pouvait pas affronter ce regard, pas tout de suite. Elle s'accroupit près de sa fille. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. La petite fille n'avait jamais vu sa maman pleurer. Elle lui essuya ses larmes comme elle le put.

« Oui chérie, c'est ton papa. »

Le visage de la fillette s'éclaira tout d'un coup. Elle serra fort sa mère contre elle avant de se tourner vers celui qui était maintenant son père.

« Je m'appelle Eilleen, j'ai cinq ans ! » Fit-elle fièrement.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait une petite fille. Une petite fille avec les yeux de Lily, sa mère. Il était surpris certes, mais c'était une heureuse surprise. À son tour, il s'accroupit à côté de sa fille. La scène était étrange à voir. La petite fille était entre ses parents. Ses parents qui ne s'étaient pas vu pendant plus de cinq ans. Ron avait rejoint Luna, il la serrait contre lui, ils regardaient ce moment de bonheur pour la petite fille.

« Moi je m'appelle Harry,…

>Et tu es mon papa ! Dis, j'peux t'faire un câlin ? »

Pendant un instant Harry parut ne pas savoir quoi faire mais finalement il lui tendit les bras ; la petite fille s'empressa de se blottir contre lui. Hermione souriait. Sa fille connaissait enfin son père. Elle avait eu le courage de venir jusqu'ici. Mais elle savait que tout commençait maintenant. Elle se releva, laissant sa fille partager ce moment avec Harry. Elle se tourna pour voir Ron. Celui-ci lui souriait tout comme Luna. Son pouce s'éleva. Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Mais un regard attira son attention, des yeux bleus, Ginny…

La jeune femme ne regardait ni son mari ni Eilleen, non, elle la regardait, elle, Hermione. La nouvelle venue ne pouvait dire ce qu'exprimaient les yeux de madame Potter. Elle avait tellement changé. Un duel s'engagea entre les deux femmes. C'était à celle qui baisserait les yeux la première. Hermione était perdue face au comportement de Ginny. Perdue, et pourtant plus que quiconque elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait… la trahison, l'abus de confiance…

« Hermione ? Hermione !

>Pardon. Excuse-moi Harry.

>J'aimerais comprendre. _Nous_ aimerions comprendre.

>Bien sûr mais…

>Je vais m'occuper des enfants.

>Merci Luna. »

Une fois les enfants sortis de la pièce, un silence tendu s'installa. Par où devait-elle commencer ? Comment commencer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire ?

« Hermione. Je t'écoute.

>Le plus simple est que vous me disiez ce que vous voulez savoir.

>Pourquoi es-tu partie sans rien me dire ?

>Je voulais te le dire après la remise des diplômes ; mais vois-tu Harry, tu ne t'es pas soucié de mon état après notre rupture. Tu n'as pas vu que je souffrais. Tu n'as pas vu que je t'aimais toujours et que j'aurais pu mourir pour toi. Plus d'une fois j'y ai songé d'ailleurs ; j'y ai songé et je l'ai fait. Heureusement, ma tentative a échoué. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un père, toi.

>Je suis désolé.

>Tu n'as pas à l'être. Si tu n'as rien vu c'est que j'ai voulu que tu ne voies rien. Je t'aimais et je te voulais heureux. Tant pis si ce n'était pas avec moi. Et puis le jour de la remise des diplômes, je me suis décidée ; j'allais te le dire. Mais ce jour-là, c'était aussi l'annonce de vos fiançailles…

>Et tu n'as pas voulu gâcher le moment ? C'est follement plus amusant de vouloir briser un mariage ! C'est çà ?

>Non Ginny. Tu te trompes complètement.

>Alors pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

>C'est à cause de moi.

>Qu'as-tu à voir là-dedans ?

>Ne me parles pas sur ce ton Ginny. J'ai toujours cherché Hermione. J'ai jamais abandonné. Et au moment où je désespérais le plus, je la retrouve. C'est fantastique n'est-ce pas ! Mais voilà, elle n'est pas seule. Il y a une petite fille avec elle, une petite fille qui a d'incroyables yeux émeraude et qui a l'air d'avoir cinq ans. Cinq ans… cinq ans que Mione avait disparu. J'ai tout de suite fait le rapport. Hermione aussi, pas la fillette.

>Après la visite de Ron, j'ai du des explications à Eilleen. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi cet inconnu m'avait appelé Hermione. Je lui ai expliqué. Je lui ai dit que c'était un de mes amis, à moi et à son papa. Et elle a voulu te voir.

>Aussi simple que çà ? Pourquoi as-tu renié ta vie Mione ?

>Ca Remus, c'est une bonne question. Quand je suis partie il y a cinq ans, je ne voyais pas ma vie sans Harry. Et pourtant, le sort en avait décidé autrement. C'en était trop pour moi. Je pouvais pas vivre en les voyant si heureux tous les deux. De la jalousie ? Absolument. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen qui me venait en tête, la fuite. Et puis quand j'ai vu Ron, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était plus Harry ma vie… Ma vie c'est ma fille, ma vie c'est Eilleen. »

Plus aucune question ne vint ; tous avaient l'air de digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations.

« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de briser votre mariage. Je ne suis pas venue pour vous demander de l'argent ni pour qu'Harry la reconnaisse. Si je suis venue, c'est pour que ma fille…

>Notre fille, Hermione.

>Excuse-moi. C'est pour que notre fille puisse connaître sa famille, toute sa famille. Pour que demain, elle puisse enfin dire à ses amis qu'elle a une maman et un papa. Si elle ne me l'avait pas demandé, je ne serais pas venu, j'aurais fait subir un sortilège d'oubliettes à Ron et j'aurais continué ma vie de moldue.

>Comment as-tu fait pour vivre sans magie Hermione ? » Demanda Lee.

« Au début, çà a été dur mais le seul moyen pour que personne ne me repère, c'était d'honnire la magie de ma vie. J'avais vécu onze ans sans, je pouvais bien le refaire, non ? Il a fallu que je me ré-habitue à tout faire de moi-même. Retrouver un boulot, et tout et tout… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour disparaître mais je n'y suis pas arrivée.

>Comment çà ?

>Ca fait cinq ans qu'Hermione bosse pour moi en tant que journaliste. Alyanne Grammer, vous connaissez ?

>Bien sûr qu'on connaît ! Cette journaliste est tout simplement géniale, elle a la classe dans tout ce qu'elle fait ! » S'exclama Lavande.

« Merci Lavande.

>Tu as toujours su où elle était. Tu nous as regardé la chercher sans rien nous dire ! Mais voyons Dean qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

>Baisse le ton Harry. Si elle avait disparue, c'est qu'elle voulait pas qu'on la retrouve ; Et moi aussi, j'ai vite compris qu'elle était enceinte de toi quand elle est venue me voir pour l'entretien d'embauche en me disant qu'elle avait une fillette… Mais malgré tout ce que tu voulais faire paraître Mione, tu étais perdue, seule face à un monde où tu ne connaissais personne.

>Tu as raison, répondit-elle en souriant, et j'ai été très heureuse de me faire un aussi bon ami. Un ami qui pouvait me comprendre si facilement, mieux que mes meilleurs amis ne l'avaient fait…

>Mione ! » S'indignèrent Ron et Harry.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle rit de la réaction de ses amis. Çà faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri comme çà… son rire fut contagieux, tout le monde la suivit. Même Ginny qui d'abord méfiante avait fini par comprendre qu'Hermione n'aimait plus Harry, qu'elle avait tourné la page.

« Voilà, vous savez tout.

>Tout, je ne sais pas Mione, mais tout ce qu'il nous faut pour comprendre, certainement. »

**¤ Fin du chapitre 05 ¤**

**Et avant dernier par la même occasion…**

_Bon bah… çà y est. Harry sait qu'il est papa. Bien sûr, vous pouvez dire qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de réaction, ni colère, ni hurlement ! . Mais, il faut se rappeler qu'il n'a pas grandi avec ses parents, qu'il a vécu son enfance entouré de personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas. Par conséquent, une famille pour lui, c'est une grande récompense. Je sais, il en a déjà une mais il ne peut pas renier sa fille. Il ne peut pas la priver de l'amour d'un père comme lui en a été victime._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le dernier (hihihi), attendez-vous à un gros saut dans le temps ! Voilà ! Bonne soirée à tous._

_¤¤¤_

Je remercie ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour me lire. Et toujours un grand MERCI à ceux, ou plutôt celles, qui me laissent un petit mot !

**Lilly :** Bonsoir! Je ne fais pas deux fois la même… ce chapitre ne s'arrête donc pas sur une question posée en toute innocence ! Lol. J'espère que celui-ci t'auras plus. Bonne soirée et à demain ! Biz.

**Faby.fan :** Salut ! Je ne pouvais pas faire d'Hermione une briseuse de couple ! Je la vois pas du tout dans ce rôle ! Lol. Et puis, soyons franche, je ne la vois pas du tout avec Harry ! On attendait la réaction du Survivant au passage mais c'est celle de Ginny qui était le plus à craindre. Elle a toujours vécu autour d'une famille soudée et l'arrivée d'Hermione était un… gros problème ? Lol. Merci beaucoup et plus.

**Ocaora : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également.

**Lau : **Et non, elle ne perd pas de temps, en effet. Peut-être estime-t-elle qu'elle en a déjà trop perdu ? Lol. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qui sont ses parents non plus ! La réaction d'Harry, tu l'as vu ; j'espère que çà t'auras plu ! Biz.

¤¤¤

A demain, pour le dernier chapitre. Ciao.

Cemeil.


	6. Chapitre 06

_**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici la suite de la suite de la suite le retour ! lol.

Mais cette fois, ce sera la suite ET fin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne soirée.

Biz à tous

Cemeil (qui retourne bosser demain…)

**Chapitre 6 : Eilleen Potter**

"Maman ! Papa ! Devinez ce que j'ai reçu ce matin !

>Une jeune fille débarqua dans la salle à manger toute excitée.

>Je vous la lis ?

>Bien sûr chérie…

>Hum … hum…

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directrice : Minerva MacGonagall_

_Chère Mademoiselle Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère mademoiselle Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Severus Rogue_

_Directeur adjoint "_

_

* * *

_

Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. C'était le 27 juin, Eilleen venait d'avoir onze ans. Elle avait reçu sa lettre au saut du lit. Il avait fallu répondre immédiatement à Severus Rogue et il avait fallu aller dans la journée au chemin de Traverse pour acheter toutes les fournitures scolaires. Deux à trois semaines plus tard, Eilleen connaissait ses manuels scolaires par cœur. Ron et Harry avaient fait un sourire désabusé, décidément, « telle mère, telle fille. »

* * *

_Mon cher petit papa,_

_Comme tu le sais, hier les sélections de quidditch ont eu lieu pour l'équipe de ma maison. Et comme tu t'en doutes, je m'y suis présentée. Je suis passée la dernière et j'ai eu le temps d'avoir peur. Tous les candidats avaient un super bon niveau. D'ailleurs les membres de l'équipe avaient déjà décidé qui ils prendraient avant même que je passe._

_C'était très encourageant, tu peux me croire ! Moi je n'avais pas ma directrice de maison pour me faire entrer dans l'équipe ! Je rigole mon petit papa. Mais bon, je les ai quand même passées ces sélections et ce, grâce à mon nom ! Merci infiniment mon petit papa._

_Et il en résulte qu'à la fin de ma démonstration, le capitaine m'a littéralement sauté dessus !_

_Alors, tu ne devines pas ?_

_Tu as au bout de cette belle plume, la nouvelle attrapeuse officielle de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! _

_Je te remercie mon petit papa. Sans toi, j'y serais jamais arrivée !_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta fille, la seule, l'unique !_

Harry relisait cette lettre que sa fille lui avait écrite, il y a longtemps déjà. Il se souvenait avoir été très heureux pour elle. Il se souvenait s'être déplacé à tous ses matches pour l'encourager. Il se souvenait avoir été fier d'elle quand elle avait pris la coupe de quidditch dans ses mains la première année… et celles qui avaient suivies.

Il se souvenait aussi des engueulades qu'il avait eu avec Hermione sur « ce stupide jeu » comme elle l'appelait lorsque leur fille dégringolait de son balai et se fracturait un membre ou se faisait une entorse. Mais à chaque fois il gagnait car il y a une chose qu'Hermione n'aurait pu faire, c'était décevoir sa fille.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Hermione et Harry se trouvaient à Poudlard. Ils n'y avaient pas mis les pieds depuis pas mal de temps. S'ils revenaient ici, c'était uniquement pour leur fille, Eilleen. Elle leur avait demandé de venir assister à sa remise des diplômes. Tout comme de bons parents qu'ils étaient, ils avaient accepté sans hésiter.

Pour Hermione ce jour-ci représentait beaucoup. Il y a un peu plus de dix-sept ans, ce même jour, elle avait tout abandonné. Et aujourd'hui, elle venait voir sa fille. Sa fille allait recevoir son diplôme, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu…

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent devant les portes de Poudlard vers 14 heures comme tous les autres parents. Ils ne pourraient pas voir leurs filles avant qu'elle ait son diplôme en main. Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande salle. Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparues. L'estrade était toujours là avec tous les professeurs. Les premières rangées étaient réservées aux élèves. Les rangées d'après étaient libres, la place des parents…

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, la remise des diplômes commença. La directrice, Minerva MacGonagall, se leva pour faire l'habituel discours. Hermione vit Harry sourire lors de ce discours avant qu'il ne lui murmure à l'oreille que Dumbledore avait dit la même chose pour sa promotion.

Puis elle se leva accompagnée de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci avait une liste entre les mains.

"Nous allons maintenant appeler nos étudiants afin de leur remettre leurs diplômes. Par ordre alphabétique naturellement."

Et la liste commença. Hermione fit attention aux noms prononcés. Elle reconnut certains noms lui faisant tourner la tête vers les parents. Puis vint trop vite la lettre « P ». Et le tour de sa fille.

"Potter, Eilleen."

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers l'estrade. Hermione savait que sa fille avait réussi, Harry aussi d'ailleurs mais çà n'empêchait pas la jeune fille d'avoir un affreux nœud dans l'estomac.

"Mademoiselle Potter, nous sommes heureux de vous remettre votre diplôme. Vous nous avez comblés durant votre scolarité. C'est pour cela que nous vous nommons major de votre promotion. Il y a maintenant un peu plus de dix-sept ans que ce titre a été laissé de côté. Mais sachez mademoiselle Potter que vous avez atteint les meilleurs résultats de cette école depuis que j'y suis. Vous avez battu de très peu, une ancienne élève que vous devez très bien connaître."

En disant ceci, Minerva s'était tourné vers Hermione. Celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Sa première réaction avait été de se tourner pour savoir qui la directrice regardait avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que c'était d'elle qu'elle parlait.

"Merci, professeur. Vous m'accordez une faveur ?

>Faites mon enfant.

>Très bien. J'appelle sur l'estrade, la major de la promotion 1998, Hermione Granger."

Cette fois, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Sa fille lui souriait et lui tendait la main. Harry l'encourageait à se lever ; c'est ce qu'elle fit. Pas à pas, elle gagna l'estrade. Elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de sa fille, et se retrouva en face d'elle. Et face à de nombreux parents d'élèves.

"Maman, c'est avec un grand honneur que je te remets ce diplôme. Celui que tu n'as pu recevoir, il y a de çà quelques années. Sois-en fière, maman."

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Voir sa fille lui tendre son propre diplôme signifiait tellement pour elle…

"Oh ma chérie…"

Elle étreignit sa fille aussi fort qu'elle le put. Cette étreinte signifiait tellement pour elles. Et puis, Hermione entendit quelqu'un applaudir dans la salle, Harry. Et bientôt, elle n'entendit que des applaudissements.

"Merci. Merci infiniment…"

La remise des diplômes se termina sans aucun autre événement surprise. À cet instant précis, il fut clair pour Hermione que c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté le monde de la sorcellerie. C'était comme si elle avait reçu son diplôme il y a 17 ans, c'était comme si Harry avait toujours été le père d'Eilleen.

Sa vie se déroulait enfin comme elle l'avait prévu.

**¤ Fin du chapitre 06 ¤**

_Et voilà, la boucle est bouclée. Eilleen a retrouvé ses parents, Hermione est de retour à Poudlard et obtient enfin son diplôme. En 12 ans de temps, elle a eu le temps de remettre les pieds dans le monde magique et à y trouver sa place._

**¤¤¤**

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire (je sais je me répète mais bon…). Et un petit mot fait toujours plaisir !

**Tadzio : **Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite et fin te plaît. Bonne soirée.

**Les maradeuses : **Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris… Vous pourriez répéter ? lol. L'histoire était déjà finie avant que je ne la poste… Dons voilà, la suite est là ! Mais je vous préveisn, juste comme çà… y a plus d'autres chapitres hein ! Lol. Merci beaucoup à vous.

**Lau : **Heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Oui, j'aurais pu faire combattre Ginny et Hermione au beau milieu du salon mais… trop de témoins, tu comprends ? Mdr. Le dernier chapitre, tu viens de le lire ! Merci beaucoup. Biz.

**Lilly : **Et j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer… qu'il n'y a plus de chapitres ! c'est fini ! J'espère que je n'aurais pas été trop longue… et que tu as su résister à ton impatience ! Lol. Merci. Biz.

**¤¤¤**

_**THE END.**_

Ou le fin mot de l'histoire

_Bonne soirée à tous._


End file.
